The present invention relates generally to a steering control head with adjustable positioning means. More specifically, the present invention relates to a steering control head particularly adapted for marine and related applications.
The present invention contemplates a steering control head with adjustable positioning means comprising a housing, a shaft rotatably supported in said housing, said shaft operatively attached to a steering system, said housing having thereon a radially extending shoulder, said shoulder having, at least on a part of its outer surface, a series of teeth, a collar having an opening therethrough for fitting over and around said housing, said collar having an annular counterbore surrounding said opening to accept said collar therein, the outer axially extending surface having, at least on a part thereof, a series of teeth for meshing with said teeth on said shoulder, said collar being provided with a fastening means to fasten said collar and said housing intermeshed therewith to a bulkhead member.
There are many different forms and varieties of boat and vehicle designs and, similarly, there are various boat and vehicle manufactures. In many instances, the different models of boats and vehicles have different dashboard configurations to which the various operator mechanisms are attached. Additionally, the areas behind and adjacent to the dashboard or bulkhead areas are somewhat confined and specially designed to accommodate different gauges, radios, heaters, etc. One of the operator mechanisms that must be fitted into the space and correctly positioned on the dashboard is the steering control by which the operator steers the boat or vehicle to which the steering system is operatively attached. Two matters of concern to the installer of the steering system are the areas behind and in front of the dashboard or bulkhead. With respect to the area behind the dashboard, the steering head or control must be so positioned so that it may be effectively attached to its associated steering system. With respect to the area in front of the dashboard, the shaft and the steering wheel which is attached thereto must be positioned such that it is in a convenient and comfortable operating position for the operator.
Furthermore, this positional flexibility should be achieved with a minimum number of parts so as to reduce the overall inventory of the boat or vehicle builder. A limited number of parts also reduces the possibility and probability of incorrect installation and thereby increases the safety characteristics of the steering control head or device.